Other Side Of Love
by TheMoonAtomic20
Summary: Perasaan sakit dari sebuah Cinta yang mampu meracuni hati. OneShoot, RnR


"Naruto Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Ini kesekian kalinya gadis berambut kastanye dengan wana mata yang senada bertanya kepada ku.

Aku dan Asuna dua sahabat dekat yang saling bekerja sama untuk menyelesaikan permainan gila yang kami anggap rusak ini baru saja mengalahkan Boss di lantai 75 ini. Sword Art Online... Di sini lah kami terjebak, bersama dengan 25.000 pemain lainya kami mencoba untuk bekerja sama untuk menyelesaikan permainan virtual ini. Sword Art Online atau lebih di kenal dengan singkat SAO ini merupakan sebuah game tipe MMORPG yang dimana para player dapat masuk di dunia Virtual ini dengan begitu mudah dengan bantuan alat bernama Nerve Gear, sebuah alat canggih Futurististic yang merasang panca indra si pengguna untuk bisa mengendalikan avatar mereka dengan fikiran. Bagaikan sihir membuatmu benar-benar merasa hidup di dunia virtual ini, Keren-kan? Namun sayangnya game ini berubah menjadi Horor karna kami yang sudah terlanjur Log-in tak dapat keluar dari game ini

Aku awalnya tak tertarik sama sekali dengan dunia game, karna peralatan elektronik yang mahal membuatku lebih mencintai uang tabunganku untuk biaya kuliah kelak...

Namun semenjak Aku melihat berita yang menggemparkan mengenai SAO aku menjadi berfikir ulang untuk menggunakan uang tabunganku, berita tersebut membahas sebuah hal yang takterduga mengenai SAO yang dimana para Player yang telah terlajur memainkanya tak dapat kembali keluar atau Log-off dari game tersebut, berita itu juga membahas salah seorang anak yang meninggal dunia saat Nerve Gear yang sedang Ia kenakan dilepaskan secara paksa oleh Orangtua-nya. Mungkin dengan begitu si Orang tua merasa tindakan itu akan membantu sang anak bangun dari koma.

Sontak hal itu semakin membuatku khawatir karna Asuna gadis yang selama ini aku sukai juga terjebak di dalamnya juga. Persetan dengan Uang tabungan, Aku langsung mencari situs Pasar gelap untuk membeli Naver Gear karna ku yakin alat itu pasti sudah ditarik dari peredaranya dan pasar gelap lah yang masih menyediakan stok barang yang sudah bercap ilegal tersebut berada.

Tidak butuh waktu yang begitu lama, besoknya barang yang ku pesan akhirnya tiba, ku baca buku panduanya terlebih dahulu dan setelah itu mulialah petulanganku untuk menyelamatkan mu...

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara

Rated : T

Genre : Angst and Hurt Comfort.

Warning : Typo, Latar tempat yang kurang jelas. Feel kurang dapet, yang pasti bikin mata perih.

.

.

.

.

.

...

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa..." jawab ku dengan nada yang kubuat menyenangkan, dan dapat ku lihat raut wajahmu berubah sangar, namun Kau justru terlihat lucu Asuna...

"Kau ceroboh sperti biasanya...!" Kau berbicara dengan nada tinggi sambil berkacak pingga di hadapanku yang tengah terduduk. Namun semua omelan yang keluar dari bibir tipismu membuatku betah untuk menikmatinya bagaikan lagu yang menyenangkan hati.

Kau menghela nafas dan melanjutkan perkataanmu "Huuuh... Sudah ku katakan berkali-kali untuk menghilangkan cara bermainmu yang radikal sepeti tadi tapi sepertinya Kau tak mengindahkanya..."

"Hehehee... Yang penting kan kita berhasil mengalahkan Boss dilantai ini." Ucapku dengan nada bercanda.

"Yaa memang benar tapi setidaknya berhati-hatilah, aku takmau kehilangan mu..."

Ah, lagi-lagi kau membuat diriku melayang-layang di angkasa Asuna, kalimat yang penuh akan perhatian darimu membuatku semakin menyukaimu... Sifat-mu yang baik, dan ceria membuat hatiku menghangat.

Ingin sekali Aku untuk menyatakan cinta namun, Aku takut Kau menolak ku dan menjauhi ku, membuat hubungan persahabatan yang dekat ini menjadi putus seketika.

Aku tentu tahu diri, Kau merupakan seorang Idola di dunia virtual ini, Kau begitu bersinar di mataku, bahkan saking kuatnya sinar yang kau pancarkan itu sampai-sampai seolah ingin membutakan kedua mataku untuk memaksa menatap kegelapan akan anganku bersamamu...

Gelap dan hitam namun bersinar... Warna itu lah yang ada di hatimu. Seorang laki-laki serba hitam itu menarik perhatianmu dariku. Kau berlari kearahnya, meninggalkan ku disini dengan kebingungan.

"Kirito... Kamu tidak apa-apa? Ini gunakan kristal penyembuh milikku."

Di bandingkan denganya... Newbie sepertiku hanyalah serangga kecil yang mengganggu. Kirito... Kau memanggil nama laki-laki pahlawan dengan julukan The Black Swordman itu dengan lembut bagai benang sutra yang terulur dijariku, namun menciptakan luka sayat di tanganku. Perih... Yaa... Itu lah yang kurasakan di hatiku. Benang lembut yang coba ku genggam justru menyayat...

Kalian berdua layaknya Bulan dan Matahari...

Kirito... Kau tampak seperti bulan, senyumanmu bagaikan cahaya yang redup membuat sang matahari menjadi tenang.

dan kau Asuna... Kau nampak seperti matahari. Cahayamu membantu sang rembulan untuk menunjukan cahayanya pada dunia ini di gelapnya malam.

Dan Aku apa...?

Asuna, dulu kau pernah mengatakan kepadaku jika Aku bagaikan bintang, Ya... Aku akan menjadi bintang, tapi sayang-nya Bintang tak akan dapat bercahaya jika bersanding denganmu yang seperti Matahari...

Dibandingkan dengan Bulan pun... Cahayaku pun tak mampu untuk menandingi keperkasaanya...

Asuna... Kau sama-sama memberi sinar kepada kami, Namun Sinarmu jauh lebih terang saat dipeluk oleh sang Rembulan malam. Di banding bintang kecil sepertiku.

"Syukurlah... Kamu tidak apa-apa..."

Kau memeluk laki-laki bulan itu dengan begitu erat seakan tak mempedulikan jika ada hati yang begitu tersayat melihatmu, Aku mengalihkan pandanganku mencoba untuk tak merasakan sakit di dalam hati ini, Aku memang seorang pecundang... Kirito memang nampak begitu hebat dibandingkan denganku... Apakah itu alasanmu untuk memilihnya? Asuna? Apakah itu? Kehebatan luar biasa yang bagaikan dewa itu...?

Kirito memang seorang Player hebat, dan Kau pun juga Asuna... Kalian saling melengkapi layaknya _Satu..._ Dan itu membuat sesuatu yang berada di hatiku berteriak tak suka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Asuna, Aku mencintaimu..."

Perkataan yang sarat akan ketulusan keluar dari bibirku... Perasaan yang kupendam selama ini begitu menyiksa batinku, menjerit-jerit di dalam hati untuk segera bebas. Kugenggam tanganmu erat untuk meyakinkanmu akan perasaanku ini, kumohon percayalah Asuna...

Namun kedua mata coklat indahmu melebar terkejut begitu tak menyangka atas pengakuan-ku kepadamu, kau menunduk dan berbicara dengan begitu lirih kepadaku...

"Maaf Naruto... Aku dan Kirito telah berpacaran, bahkan kami berdua telah menikah di dunia ini." setelah mengatakan hal itu kau berbalik pergi begitu saja menjauh dariku, dan lebih memilih bersamanya.

Kedua mataku ikut melebar persekian detik setelah mendengar jawaban darimu, aku tersenyum kecut... Menertawai diriku yang bodoh ini, Hahahaa... Aku buta... Sudah jelas-jelas jika Kirito dan Asuna merupakan kecocokan yang satu tapi Aku masih saja untuk mencoba membelahnya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang terakhir aku mengenalmu, dan ini hari terakhir aku menyapamu. Bila nanti kau ingin kembali padaku, tunggu sampai aku mati...

Kupandangi matahari sore yang mirip denganmu di lantai ke 22 ini sendiri... matahari secara perlahan tenggelam di ufuk barat...

Namun aku masih tetap berdiri disini... Berharap kau datang kembali dan mengatakan 'April mob!' . mengatakan jika semua ini hanya lelucon, namun seperti matahari di sore ini kau tetap pergi tenggelam meninggalkanku.

Aku masih berdiri disini...

Menikmati setiap detik kepergian matahari tanpa berkedip...

Menikmati rasa sakit yang terus bersarang di hati yang menyedihkan ini yang tak kutahu sampai kapan rasa yang menyayat ini akan pergi...

Hingga akhirnya sang matahari benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku... Tergantikan bulan yang muncul disertai Bintang yang...

Jatuh...

Dan...

Pergi menghilang...

Membuat sang Rembulan semakin terlihat begitu perkasa di atas singgasana kemegahan malam... Dan menertawakan ku yang bagaikan bintang jatuh secara hina.

Asuna, bintang yang kau anggap sebagai diriku kini telah jatuh, pergi meninggalkan kalian berdua.

Aku menggenggam besi yang menjadi pembatas di atas jembatan ini dengan begitu erat. Gigiku bergemetak...

"Hei Bulan...! Hei Matahari...! kalian dengarkan lah tariakan hati yang menggelap ini...! terangnya sinar kalian berdua tak akan membuatku untuk menutup mata ini...! aku tak peduli jika mataku akan terbakar namun yang pasti biarlah aku menjadi buta...! Melihat kegelapan akan kenyataan yang menyelimuti diriku...!" Aku berteriak melepaskan semua kemarahanku dan kemudian berlalu pergi menuju Gerbang teleportasi... Pergi layaknya pencundang yang hina...

Aku bukanlah bintang yang bersinar lagi... Bintang telah jatuh dengan hina, menyerah akan keperkasaan bulan. Aku adalah kegelapan Umbra yang akan membunuh rembulan...

Tujuan baru dari hati yang gelap seketika muncul meracuni otakku...Yaa... Aku ingin menjadi kuat secara instan.

Membuka menu item, Aku mengganti semua pakaianku, tidak ada lagi jubah putih KOB penuh kenangan bersamamu yang biasa aku kenakan dengan penuh kebanggaan, semua tergantikan oleh jubah hitam kelam bertudung menutupi wajah datarku dari balik bayangan hitam, tak ada lagi ekpresi bodoh yang biasa aku tunjukan didepan umum... Semua itu tak ada lagi...

Kejamnya dari sebuah perasaan Cinta membuatku berubah secara drastis... ya aku merasakan sesuatu yang tak baik dari diriku namun aku justru menikmatinya... Membiarkan sisi gelap dariku mengambil alih tubuh ini...

Aku resmi mengeluarkan diri dari Guild Knight Of Blood ini, menjadi seorang Solo Player dan mengubah Nick Name-ku menjadi Kitsune...

Lucu sekali, hanya sebuah perasaan sakit hati ini Aku berubah jahat, Cinta itu berbahaya... Rasa cintaku kepada Asuna terlalu besar hingga aku tak sempat memikirkan rasa sakit dari sebuah harapan kosong akan pernyataan cintaku nantinya, hingga akhirnya rasa sakit yang amat besar itu datang mengejutkanku, membuatku tak dapat berfikir secara jernih dan menerimanya begitu saja.

Aku tidak tahu...

Aku ini kenapa...?

Aku...

Apa yang salah dengan hati ini...?

.

.

.

.

.

BRUK!

Tubuh tegap itu akhirnya tumbang, dengan ini Aku telah berhasil membunuh tiga Player yang kuanggap kaya ini. Kuambil semua Item-item penting beserta uang yang mereka miliki dan setelah itu pergi... Selalu seperti itu... Aku benar-benar tak waras dan aku menyadari itu, ini sudah kesekian kalinya diriku untuk melakukan perampokan kepada player lain... Aku berhak diburu akan kejahatanku ini...

Kulihat tubuh avatar dari para korbanku secara perlahan lenyap bagaikan serpihan cahaya yang tertiup angin, Di game virtual ini, Avatar mereka yang kubunuh juga akan membuat sang Player ikut terbunuh juga di dunia nyata... Aku tahu, Aku akan masuk penjara nantinya... Namun siapa peduli? Aku hanyalah sorang Hikikimori yang terisolasi dari dunia luar. Aku hanyalah sampah masyarakat, dan di dunia virtual ini lah aku mendapatkan tujuan baruku. Tujuan hina yang begitu rendah di mata kalian...

Tak ada kejahatan yang sempurna, mungkin kata-kata itu bukanlah bualan semata... Aku yang mencoba bergerak secara transparan tetap saja terlihat... Huh, ada saja serangga-serangga kecil yang melihat perbuatanku... Melaporkan ke Guild mereka dan berencana untuk memburuku...

Aku tak peduli akan keselamatanku, akan tetapi aku pun takmau mati untuk sekarang karna bukan mereka yang pantas untuk membunuhku...

Mereka yang datang untuk membunuhku justru memberikan kemudahan bagiku untuk menyambut mereka, umpan yang kulemparkan akhirnya disambar juga. Inilah waktu yang tepat untuk menarik umpanku yang telah di sambar itu kembali ke daratan, kubiarkan Ikan-ikan itu mati terbakar akan cahaya matahari dan teracuni oleh udara...

Yaa, seperti itulah musuh-musuhku... Layaknya Ikan yang kutaruh di daratan, mereka mati dengan begitu mudahnya di tangaku...

Aku begitu nenikmati saat dimana mereka yang berlagak bak pahlawan itu menjadi bersujud memohon ampun kepadaku, ayolah...! Setidaknya Protagonis selalu menang melawan Antagonis sepertiku kan?

Kalian hanya berkoak dengan sombong di hadapan para Pro, tapi jika berhadapan denganku kenapa menjadi membosankan seperti ini? Ayo tunjukan padaku apa yang akan Kalian lakukan jika akan berhadapan denganku...

Mencincang tubuhku...?

Memenggal kepalaku...?

Merobek mulutku...?

Mengulitiku...?

Ayo buktikan perkataan kalian dihadapanku...

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini di lantai 1, Aku tersenyum miris... Jubah hitam yang kukenakan terasa seperti terbakar saat diterpa cahaya matahari... Kulihat matahari virtual di siang ini dan akhirnya Aku mengerti...

Saat ini Matahari begitu sangat membenci kegelapan sepertiku ini... Ya... Bahkan bulan-pun tak mau memberi sinarnya padaku di malam hari... Hingga aku akhirnya mengerti, kenapa kegelapan malam begitu sangat erat memeluk tubuhku...

"Kitsune...! Atas nama persatuan Guilt Knight Of Blood, Aku memintamu untuk berhenti melakukan kejahatan terhadap player lain...!"

"..."

Dan benar... Matahariku saat ini membenciku...

Tak menyangka sama sekali jika kita akan bertemu kembali... Kau dan denganya akhirnya turun tangan untuk mencariku... Kau begitu cantik seperti dulu, membuat perasaan rindu yang menyakitkan ini kembali muncul di hatiku yang tersayat ini... Kau begitu percaya diri menghunuskan Saber yang biasa berpatner dengan miliku itu tepat kearahku dan diikuti dengan pedang hitam miliknya yang juga terhunus padaku.

"..."

Aku hanya terdiam, menikmati semua tatapan amarah yang mengintimidasi dari kalian berdua... Huuh... Aku merasa takut...

"Apa tujuanmu menjadi seorang player kriminal...?!"

Ah...! Diam Kau Kirito... Kau mengganggu kesenanganku untuk menatap wajah cantik yang kurindukan itu... Tujuanku tentu untuk melampauimu dan menjadi pahlawan dari balik kegelapan.

"..."

"Jawab Aku...!"

Ah terserah... Mau seperti apapun jawabanku tetap saja kalian akan menangkap dan mengadiliku seberat-beratnya... Karna Aku telah membunuh banyak orang di game ini.

Kuedarkan kedua pandangan mataku pada padang safana di Kota awal yang luas ini... Ternyata tidak hanya kalian berdua saja yang akan memburuku... Kalian semua merencanakan-nya dengan begitu matang dan itu membuatku bangga. Jumlah lawan yang berbeda tentu tak menguntungkan bagiku, Oh! Mungkinkah ini menjadi hari terakhirku...?

Aku menatap matahari yang membakarku untuk yang kesekian kalinya... Ah, tetap saja matahari memberikan cahaya yang meludah dengan bencinya dari atas sana.

"Kami terpaksa harus menghentikanmu... Karna ulahmu, Kita semua semakin kekurangan player pejuang untuk menyelesaikan game ini..."

"..."

Yaa, Aku tahu itu... Bahkan untuk mengalahkan Boss dilantai 100 adalah hal yang mustahil untuk kalian kalahkan. Tapi sangat menjijikan sekali jika kalian tak dapat mengalahkan sebuah Kecerdasan Buatan di game ini.

"Kitsune...! Kami memintamu secara damai untuk berhenti melakukan kejahatan pada sesama player... Jadi kami mohon untuk tidak melakukanya lagi...!"

Suara feminim-mu begitu tegas namun terdengar lembut ditelingaku... Yaa... Aku menyadari kesalahanku selama ini. Dan aku mengangguk sebagai respon. Aku malas untuk bertarung hari ini jadi bolehkah aku untuk pergi?

Namun sepertinya tidak... Oh oke baiklah... Laki-laki yang telah menjadi suamimu justru mencoba untuk menyerangku dengan kecepatanya...

Jadi rencana kalian berubah...?

Dan serangan Critical hit itu berhasil menembus tubuhku yang tanpa ada persiapan apapun untuk bertahan... Cih...! Jangan berbangga dulu nak...! Permainanmu seperti bocah yang menusuk dari belakang justru membuatku ingin tertawa. Huh! Sakit juga rasanya saat pedang hitam miliknya itu berhasil melubangi perutku. Jadi kau merasa puas heh?

DUAGH

"..."

bagaimana dengan pukulan super milikku heh?

Ia terpental cukup jauh dan tersungkur di tanah.

"Kirito...!"

Kau berteriak dengan penuh kekhawatiran atas apa yang kulakukan tergadap suami bodohmu itu. Dan itu membuat hatiku kembali tersengat benci...

"Semuanya Maju...!"

Cih serangga mulai mengerubutiku... Oke waktunya pemanasan...

 **Soul Of Fuuma Shuriken**

Dua Fuuma shuriken yang berada dipunggungku secara naluri bergerak dan berputar mengelilingiku... Menangkis semua tebasan pedang para serangga yang terarah kepadaku.

Aku mencabut pedang menjijikan milik kirito yang menancap ditubuhku, dan menggunakanya untuk menyerang balik salah satu lawanku.

BATZ

Dengan ayunan vertikal aku berhasil menebas salah satu lawanku, membuatnya terduduk merasakan sakit dan kemudian kuberi Ia tendangan yang berhasil membuatnya terpental cukup jauh.

Dari arah belakang seseorang mencoba menyerangku, Tapi sayang sekali Ia kurang cepat untuk dapat menusuku.

JLEB

Pedang hitam itu berhasil kutancapkan tepat dikepala player yang mencoba menyerangku tadi... Maaf kawan itu memang sakit tapi sayangnya itu tak langsung membuatmu terbunuh, beruntung levelmu tinggi sehingga serangan kecil itu tak mengurangi jumlah HP secara drastis.

Waktunya berdansa... Kedua Fuuma shuriken miliku saat ini tengah berputar dalam genggamanku. Dengan kecepatan yang kumiliki Aku maju menyerang kepada salah satu lawanku yang juga menghunuskan pedangnya kearahku.

Kami sama-sama berlari untuk beradu kekuatan... Namun jangan salahkan trik kotorku...

Aku melempar salah satu fuuma shuriken miliku dan berhasil membuat lawanku begitu terkejut dan membuat konsentrasinya terpecah.

JRASH

Layaknya putaran roda gergaji yang memotong balok, Fuuma shuriken miliku berhasil memotong tangan lawanku, Ia menjerit begitu keras. Huh! Suaramu sangat berisik.

JRASH

"AAAAGHRRRRGGGSSS..."

Kembali kuganakan Shurikenku untuk menggorok dan membelah mulutnya, membuat rahang atas dan rahang bawah terlepas dari lehernya.

Kupersingkat cerita... Seluruh player yang menjadi anak buah kalian dapat ku tumbangkan satu persatu... Ah, aku terlalu meremehkan mereka sehingga kebodohanku menjadi bumerang bagiku...

.

.

.

.

Asuna...

Kau dan Aku akhirnya tiba saatnya untuk berdansa bersama, suara dentingan besi yang beradu menjadi musik okestra yang lembut mengiringi langkah dansa kita berdua. Wajah garangmu tetap terlihat cantik dimataku... Aku ingin berlama-lama seperti ini hanya denganmu namun sayang... Suami bodohmu lagi-lagi ikut bergabung diantara kita, pedang hitam miliknya kembali menciptakan luka di tubuhku...

The Black Swordman... Julukan yang terdengar kekanak-kanakan di telingaku itu memang sesuai sekali untuk di sematkan kepada suamimu... Kau denganya berhasil membuatku begitu kewalahan dan membuat gerakan dansa kita berdua menjadi begitu buruk... Namun yang pasti kalian berdua tak akan kubiarkan menang dengan mudah... Cahaya dari Bintang kecil sepertiku akan terus mencoba menunjukan sinar terangnya kepada kalian berdua...

Namun sayangnya bintang kecil tak akan bisa bersanding dengan Matahari yang sinarnya begitu terang disiang hari...

Dan tak akan bisa bersaing dengan Bulan dimalam hari...

Apa kalian pernah dengar dengan yang namanya Matahari jatuh dan atau mungkin Bulan jatuh...? Yaa... Aku yakin kalian akan tertawa mendengarnya...

Bulan dan matahari, mereka tak akan pernah terjatuh layaknya bintang, mereka hanya tenggelam di masa waktu mereka bermain dengan bumi.

Berbanding jauh dengan Bintang... Batu dari luar angkasa ini jika sekalinya Ia jatuh tentu Ia tak akan dapat kembali lagi keatas...

Ya...

Aku telah jatuh...

Sinar terang darimu dan denganya begitu teramat tajam menusuk tubuhku dari dua sisi yang berbeda, kulihat Health poin miliku terkikis begitu banyak... Sangat banyak...

Mungkinkah ini akhir dari hidupku...?

Mati di tangan seorang gadis yang selalu kau bayangkan akan bersanding di sisimu kelak...?

Kehidupanku di dunia nyata tak pernah ada satupun warna cerah yang menghiasi dinding kehidupanku, namun semua itu mulai berwarna saat kau datang dengan sinar terang yang menghangatkan hati ini Asuna...

Aku selalu mengharpakanmu untuk ada...

Untuk selalu menghangatkankan hati yang menggigil ini dengan sinar hangat yang terpancar darimu itu... Bukanya sinar yang membakar tubuhku...

Ya... Aku membutuhkanmu untuk membimbingku mencari jati diriku di dunia ini...

Namun semua itu hanyalah angan belaka... Dunia ini terlalu kejam untuk Pria malang sepertiku...

Asuna... Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?

Kau membuat hati ini sulit untuk tersenyum...

Kau membuat jantung ini berhenti berdetak...

Namun itu semua bukan salahmu...

Ini semua adalah salahku yang mematahkan semua janjiku kepadamu... Kegelapan telah membutakan hatiku, mewarnainya dengan tinta hitam yang tak kutahu bagaimana cara untuk menghapusnya kembali...

Kenapa kamu mengajarkan-ku untuk mencintamu, kalau akhirnya kau juga yang menumbuhkan kebencian yang besar kepadamu... Dan kenapa kau mencoba untuk kembali dan menyembuhkan semua luka yang telah kau lakukan,kalau pada akhirnya hasilnya tetap sama saja...

...

Udara bertiup cukup kencang membuat tudung hitam yang kukenakan terbuka...

Sangat menyilaukan sekali saat wajahku diterpa cahaya matahari yang begitu terik... Seolah-olah ingin membakarku sekarang juga...

"N-naruto...?"

Kau menyebut namaku dengan begitu lirih... Kau yang sebelumnya begitu garang dan bernafsu untuk menghukumku berubah seketika saat mengetahui wajah yang sendu ini dapat kau kenali...

Kau dan dirinya mencoba untuk menarik kembali pedang yang telah menancap pada tubuhku begitu dalam... Kalian mencoba dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati... Berharap jika orang jahat sepertiku masih bisa diselamatkan...

Saat melihat Air matamu turun Aku tersenyum... Aku menyadari...

Bintang, cahayanya memang tak mampu untuk menandingi Bulan maupun Matahari... Tapi bintang sangat di butuhkan oleh Bulan dan Matahari untuk membantu menyinari dunia ini agar lebih indah dipandang...

"Hiks... Kenapa kau berubah menjadi seperti ini...?"

Air mata dari kemarahan dan kesedihan hatimu jatuh tepat di pipiku, tubuhku tumbang di atas pangkuanmu yang terasa begitu nyaman saat kepalaku kau sandarkan diatas pahamu sebagai bantalan...

Setiap tetesan air mata yang jatuh menyentuh kulit pipiku terasa begitu hangat...

"Maafkan Aku..." hanya kata itulah yang dapat kuucapkan...

Namun ucapan maaf dariku tak akan langsung membuat Air matamu berhenti... Aku mengerti perasaanmu...

Yaa...

Suasana hatimu sangat kacau setelah mengetahui semua kenyataan ini... Kau tentu merasa sangat bersalah karna telah membunuh seorang Sahabat yang telah menghitam hatinya...

Tapi itu semua bukan salahmu...

Asuna, Kau pernah bilang kepadaku jika hidup ini sangat kejam dan membingungkan... Apa yang kau katakan waktu itu memang sangatlah benar... Aku telah membuat hidupmu begitu membingungkan... Dan takdir kejam yang menyelimuti kita berdua membuatmu harus mengambil jalan seperti ini...

Seseorang yang hatinya menggelap sepertiku memang pantas untuk kau hentikan... Kau takperlu pandang siapa yang jadi lawanmu...

"Hiks, Kenapa...? Kenapa harus seperti ini...?"

"..."

Kau merengkuh wajahku yang berada dalam pangkuanmu ini, helaian dari rambut kastanye milikmu yang lembut terurai menutupi dari hal luar layaknya tirai sutra membuatku dapat langsung melihat wajah sedihmu yang terus meneteskan air mata itu tepat jatuh di atas wajahku...

"Hiks... Naruto... B-bertahanlah..."

Kau mencoba mencari item Kristal penyembuh di menu item milikmu... Mencoba mempergunakanya untukku... Terus mencari dan mencari, namun nihil... Pertarungan kita tadi telah memaksamu dan dirinya untuk mempergunakan item ajaib tersebut...

Wajahmu terlihat semakin sedih dan air matamu turun semakin deras... Kau berusaha memberi sinar terangmu kepada bintang yang telah jatuh ini... Tapi itu semua tak dapat merubah kemungkinan yang sudah terjadi Asuna...

"Asuna... Maafkan aku... Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan ini salah, tapi aku tak tahu kenapa hati yang gelap ini begitu dominan membisikan hasutan iblis di telingaku..."

Dapat kulihat serpihan-serpihan butir cahaya mulai menguar dari tubuhku ini... Kau semakin erat merengkuh kepalaku yang mulai mendingin ini dan mencoba memberikan kehangatan tubuhmu kepadaku... Kenapa? Kenapa di saat-saat menuju kematianku aku baru bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukanmu?

"Asuna... Aku... Aku sangat mencintaimu... Sangat... Dan saat kau menolak dan lebih memilih Kirito hatiku begitu tersakiti... Aku sangat marah dan tak terima akan kenyataan ini... Dan itulah sebabnya Aku mengambil jalan seperti ini... Aku ingin membunuh Kirito..."

Kau begitu terkejut akan pengakuanku yang tak waras ini. Ya, membunuh Kirito... Iblis telah berdiri di atas hati yang kotor ini untuk membangun niat jahat di atasnya...

Cinta, perasaan ini bagaikan gula yang beracun... Manis namun sangat mematikan...

"Asuna... Seandainya waktu dapat diputar kembali aku... aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu... Tak peduli kau bersanding dengan Kirito sekalipun... Namun yang pasti kebahagianmu merupakan kebahagianku juga... Dunia virtual ini telah memberikan apa yang kita inginkan untuk menemukan jati dirimu... Tidak denganku..."

Pandanganku mulai menggelap, kelopak mataku mulai terasa begitu berat... Akhir dari hidupku akan segera tiba... Di sisa waktu yang ada ini aku masih ingin untuk memandang wajahmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya... Wajah cantik yang selalu akan kuingat untuk yang terakhir kali...

"Naruto... Seperti apapun dirimu kau merupakan salah satu laki-laki yang spesial di hatiku..."

Suara lirih yang terdengar merdu tertangkap di telingaku... Suara lembutmu bagaikan dentingan harpa yang setiap saat mengalun mengiringi langkah hidupku... Bahkan hingga akhir...

"...Hiks... Kau harus tahu, kau merupakan laki-laki yang pernah mengukir perasaan cinta di hatiku sebelum kirito hadir di kehidupan kita berdua... Kau orang pertama yang ku cintai..."

Pengakuan yang sarat kejujuran darimu semakin membuat hati ini merasa sedih hingga air mata yang tak pernah muncul ini akhirnya keluar dengan begitu lancarnya meluncur turun dari pelupuk mataku ini...

Aku menangis...

Kenapa...? Kenapa di sisa-sisa kehidupanku yang menuju gerbang kematian ini aku justru baru menerima fakta yang membuatku begitu sangat menyesal...?

Dosa yang menjadi teman yang selalu merangkul kini telah berbalik menjadi musuh bagiku... Tertawa keras akan sebuah penghiantan yang di berikannya kepadaku...

Mataku semakin terasa begitu berat... Namun aku masih berusaha untuk memandang wajahmu... Serpihan-serpihan cahaya mulai semakin banyak menguar dari tubuhku...

Di saat terakhir ini kugenggam tangan hangatmu dengan erat...

"Asuna... Tolong maafkan aku... Maukah kau untuk memaafkan aku...?"

"Ya... Hiks... Tentu Naruto... Semua yang kau lakukan memang salah namun hatiku tak dapat membencimu... Aku memaafkan mu..."

"Terima kasih..."

Dan akhirnya... Kedua kelopak mataku terpejam dan tubuhku lenyap... Serpihan cahaya yang berada di genggamanmu menguap diudara menyisakan kehampaan tak berguna...

Aku... Benar-benar lenyap...

.

.

.

.

.

End...

A/N : Huh?, fic apa ini?

Hehehe... Saya mau belajar membuat fic yang bergenre Hurt dan hasilnya, Tara...! Jadilah fic gaje ini... Mohon kritik dan saranya ya teman-teman ^^


End file.
